Mr Right
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: One-shot for long . live . HP . PJ . HG. Setting up a date for two others makes a genius and a newbie take the leap.


**A/N - One-shot for long . live . HP . PJ . HG**

**...**

Dave chanced a look at the blond with a playful scowl featured on his face. "Just because your love life isn't spectacular right now doesn't mean you should bitch about your friends'."

JJ's jaw dropped. "Reid, did you hear what he said to me?"

The twenty-eight year old genius barely looked up from the silverware he was setting on the table as he nodded his head. "Yes."

"And you're saying nothing?"

Reid sighed, frantically looking around the table for anything that was out of place. "JJ, he put me on table duty!"

Ashley got up from her spot in the living room, concealing her smile as she made her way over to the other agent. "Let me help you."

"Thanks," he said distractedly.

The darkest of the group shared a grin with the Italian agent. "They finally getting together?" he whispered, fiddling with the candlesticks that JJ had thrown at him. "Ash has been eyeing the kid ever since she got here."

"If something finally happens, I have the greatest confidence in knowing that you'll be the first to find out."

"Do you not see them, man?" Derek gestured to the whispering couple only a few feet away. "He's actually puttin' his hands on her. Do you know how much strength he's gotta have to do something like that?"

Reid let his hand brush the blonde's as they got the napkins and forks ready, the unpleasant shiver that came from actually touching someone and getting their germs never appearing as he looked up into her green eyes. "Thank you for helping me."

"I'm not making it worse, right?" she laughed.

The genius smiled in spite of himself, knowing what the other teammates had probably told their new member. "I know I'm a little anal, but I don't think I'm that bad."

Ashley caught his eye. "You're organized; that's a good thing, Spencer."

"Thanks," he blushed.

Garcia came running through the apartment door, her heels practically piercing through the wood as she sprinted in and slammed the door behind her. "They just pulled up!"

"They came together?"

"Emily texted me saying that Hotch had picked her up because her car had died on her before she even left her driveway," the technical analyst nodded.

Ashley smiled at the words, watching as the giddy blond helped Derek light the candles. "They're completely made for each other. So cute."

Dave kept his smile hidden as the lights were shut off, his eyes flickering over to the genius on their team and seeing how he looked at Ashley through the candlelight.

"Thanks again," they heard through the wall as a knocking erupted on the door. "I've been meaning to trade in that damn car but I can never get around to it."

"What's going on tonight anyway?"

The team couldn't see Emily shrug out in the hallway, shouldering her purse as she quietly scooted away from the tall man. "Reid wanted to host our team dinner or something."

Hotch nodded. "And you're ok with me being here?"

"Of course I am." Sighing when she heard nothing coming from inside the apartment, Emily raised her hand to knock one more time. "Reid? Are you in there or not?"

Puling the door open, Garcia stood before the rest of the team as she threw the streamers and confetti she had cut up herself at the couple in the doorway. "Happy date day!"

Emily's eyes widened at the smiles she saw on her friends faces. "Excuse me?"

The Unit Chief at the ivory woman's side found his oldest friend's face through the crowd. "This is why you couldn't meet up to discuss work today? You were planning a party?"

"Not a party."

Ashley smiled to the pair, leading Emily inside the apartment just as Derek did Hotch. "A date."

"Guys," the ebony haired woman sighed as she was sat down at the table, "this is sweet but it's really not necessary."

"Oh but sugarplum, it is. You know how on your first date with Mr. Macho Man over there went really poorly because he screamed at the waiter for looking at you, and then there was that awkward half kiss on the cheek, half smooch on your precious lips? WELL! This is a better first date we set up for you!"

Reid stepped closer to Ashley and nodded his head. "A make-up date." Looking to the woman at his side as Emily and Hotch's eyes met from across different sides of the table, he smiled. "So you two can be alone, we're going to have dinner somewhere else."

Emily smiled up to her friends. "You guys are so sweet."

"We know, Princess."

Once heading out of the apartment with the rest of the team, Reid tapped the blond at his side on the elbow. "Would you want to go out to Benny's Restaurant with me? It's this really cool Irish pub downtown that was built in back in 1934, and it was established by this mobster named Danny Duvinicci, but it's ok beca-"

"Spence," Ashley laughed. "I'd love to."

Reid felt his shoulders slouch once relief hit him hard. "Really?"

"Of course," she smiled, letting the genius set a hand to her arm and lead her outside.


End file.
